1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent member to be used in a light emitting module including a light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light emitting device has been developed, in which the light emitted by an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is released outside after the wavelength thereof has been converted by a ceramic phosphor. As a phosphor to be used in such a light emitting device, for example, a ceramic phosphor is known, in which the minimum of a light transmittance at a wavelength of 420 nm to 500 nm is 20% or more and 80% or less (see International Patent Publication Pamphlet No. 06/093011).
However, the aforementioned ceramic phosphor has the minimum of a light transmittance at a wavelength of 420 nm to 500 nm is 20% or more, and hence a further improvement is required from the viewpoint of absorbing, by the phosphor, the light emitted by a semiconductor light emitting element.